Privateer Heavy Flamer
The Privateer Heavy Flamer is a type of Privateer specialized in pyrotechnics. He wields a Flamethrower made to clear out anybody who is in cover. Heavy Flamers wear strong body armour and a gas mask, and can be difficult to kill. Tips * Heavy Flamers are only about half as durable as Privateer Heavy Gunners; they can withstand about 40 to 50 assault rifle rounds to the torso before falling. *Rakyat are completely helpless when confronted by a Heavy Flamer and it takes more than one predator to take them down as the flamethrower can kill everything in close-quarters in mere seconds. * The Flamethrower can force the player out of cover easily. *If the player damages the gas tank enough it will cause him to kneel down for a short period of time before getting back up to fight. * Sniper Rifles such as the Z93 are a good way to kill Heavy Flamers from a distance. * Shooting the gas tank on the back of the Heavy Flamer will cause the gas tank to leak, draining the health of the Heavy Flamer. If it is shot a number of times, it will explode, killing him. * Sustained automatic weapons fire will force a flamer to their knees, making it very easy to target their gas tanks. * If undetected, the Heavy Flamer can be killed with a Heavy Beatdown. A normal Takedown cannot be performed on them. * Despite their weapon of choice and heavy armour, fire will kill them easily. A direct hit from a Molotov Cocktail or fire arrow will kill them or drain a large amount of their health. * A direct headshot from the Z93 will easily be able to kill them. * Using a SPAS-12 on them is an ideal, quick way to kill a Flamer or Heavy Gunner. Trivia * An elite variant is used in some wanted dead missions, but only differs by uniform color. *Like the Privateer Heavy gunner, they seem to be over confident in themselves and act superior to other privateers. *Despite the fuel for the flamethrower being loaded into the weapon like a magazine, a gas tank is still visible on their back. *A Pirate variant exists, but in CO-OP only. *Heavy Flamers can be instantly killed by an animal that can lunge, such as a tiger or bear. Quotes Like Privateer Heavy Gunners, these talk with a Helmet sound effect and have almost the same quotes as Privateer Heavy Gunners. * "Sweating Like a Pig" * "Time to roast that pig!" * " I'm gonna cook you alive! * "HAHA Burn for me!" * " You can't hurt me! * "Time to fry that bitch"'''' * "Get to cover and stay outta my way!" * "If you stop I'll let you use my gun" * "That tickles" * "Gotcha!" -When noticing the player * "I raped your mother!" * "Empty your clip" * "Friendly?" -When distracted by a rock * "Woohoo!" -When noticing the player or a dead Privateer * "Holy crap!" -When noticing the player or a dead Privateer * "At least its nice" -When idle * "Just ask for a raise, it cant be that hard." -When idle * "Keep remain your business Recruit." -Can be heard in cave when just gotten the Recruit uniform. * "AHAHAHAHAAAA!" -When idle * "Why didn't I make that bed, idiot." -When idle * "Man, why do I have to live in a shit hole." -When idle * "She better not be sleeping around" -When idle Category:Far Cry 3 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Heavy Enemies Category:Heavy Flamers